The King of Nox
Origins: The God of High School Alias/Aka: The King, Jade Emperor, Ohkwang, Old Man Classification: God, King of Nox Threat level: Nova- Age: Thousands of years old, likely older Gender: Male Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant and Swordsman, Energy Blasts, Soul Absorption, Can empower others, Can control the fundamental forces of physics such as Gravity, Magnetism, Strong Force and Weak Force, Electromagnetic force, Velocity, Inertia, Momentum e.t.c., Can open a portal between realms for travel, Can copy almost any physical technique after seeing it once Physical strength: At least small star+ level Destructive capacity: At least small star+ (An extremely old and weakened King managed to easily defeat Park Il-Pyo and Baek Seung-Chul despite the fact they were Keys with Direct Contracts to their Charyeoks, fought Jin Mo-Ri to a standstill and completely restrained one of his clones, albeit with difficulty. With the Sword of Thatagatha easily cracked the Ruyi Jingu Bang with a swing and cleaved through the Yongpyo, defeating the Monkey King and his army of twelve billion monsters in a single fight.) Durability: At least small star+ (Tanked the collision of two planets without injury, can fight with Jin Mo-Ri, overpowered attacks from Lee Soo-Jin physically), at least large planet+ with Sage's Robe Speed: At least FTLx (Even old and weakened, he can keep up with Jin Mo-Ri and Park Il-Pyo without too much effort and fought across interplanetary distances with ease) || At least FTLx (Likely higher than before due to his youth. Also young king kept up with Hui Mori even tho all of his powers were sealed.) Intelligence: At least genius. The King having lived for countless years is an immensely powerful and skilled combatant, managing to defeat the likes of the Monkey King, King Uma, and the Nine-Tailed Guardian in quick succession despite his old age. He is also a master manipulator, having orchestrated the events of the series for centuries and managing to sway Mo-Ri Hui, Jin Mo-Ri's clone to his side until the death of Han Dae-Wi. Battle wise, he is a keen observer, even capable of copying any physical technique after seeing it once. Stamina: At least high. Although weakened in his old age, he is still able to keep up with other gods like Jin Mo-Ri in combat for extended periods of time, but doing so strains his health || Extremely high (Young king even after having his power was sealed defeated everyone barring Hui Mori, who got a massive power up from everyone to fight King) Range: Multi solar system. Can pull planets from different star systems. Weaknesses: His Old body was weakening day by day,as a result his power was weakened considerably || None notable (After he recieves dante's body, his previous weakness is abolished) Standard equipment: Cane of the Sage: A magical staff that allows him to create portals to travel between the Human Realm and the Sage Realm. Sword of Tathagata: A mystical katana that the King can summon out of thin air. By simply unsheathing the Blade, the King was able to slice the Earth from where he stood in Seoul to the Seogwipo Island. This sword is sharp enough to cleanly cleave through the Yongpyo and allowed The King to defeat the Monkey King and his army of twelve billion demons in a single battle. Robe of Sage: '''A coat-like robe,king summons it out of thin air. Its durable enough to tank blows from Hui Mo-Ri . Its real capacity is seen when Han Dae-Wi becomes its owner and it blocks off attacks from second realm gods '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: Fundamental Force Manipulation: The King is able to manipulate the four fundamental forces that govern the universe. He can use them to replicate and manipulate virtually every naturally occurring phenomena on Earth. * Gravity Manipulation: The King's most frequently used ability, manipulating gravity for various purposes, ranging from lifting Ruyi Jingu to throwing planets. ** The King: Throwing A Planet: The King combines his telekinesis and gravity manipulation abilities to grab two planets and direct them towards his foes. ** Attraction: The King manipulates the gravitational pull between two objects to pull his foes closer to him. ** Repulsion: The King reverses the gravitational pull between two objects to send foes flying away. * Velocity Manipulation: The King is able to manipulate the velocity of anything in his vicinity, manipulating the air around the Ruyi Jingu to create drag that stopped the staff from reaching him. * Friction Manipulation: The King is able to manipulate frictional forces to easily ward off foes attempting to grapple him, forcing them to slip off him as if they were grabbing a lubricated surface. ** Inertia: The King manipulates inertia to maximize his striking force, ensuring that his next attack suffers from no loss of speed or power. ** Zero Friction: The King lowers friction coefficient of his body to zero, allowing him to brush off virtually any shock with ease. ** Zero Inertia + Zero Frictional Force: The King reduces the inertia and frictional force of his foe's movements to zero, effectively nullifying it. * Electromagnetic Manipulation: The King manipulates electromagnetic forces to redirect electricity-based attacks, allowing him to dodge the Geunwoodin's lightning strikes. * Weak Force Manipulation: The King is able to manipulate forces at the subatomic level, allowing him to simply grip his target's arm to tear it clean off. Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Nova Category:The God of High School Category:FTL speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Flying Category:Manhwa Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Gravity manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Teleport